Ultimate Bleach
by Giorno Giovanna
Summary: What if Ichigo never met Rukia or even any of his friends but was still a Soul Reaper? Find out how it would be in a retelling of Bleach I entitled, Ultimate Bleach. Will be original and way different not too different from the original.
1. Chapter 1

Karakura Town….it is a town with peaceful people and peaceful air but unlike other cities, it has a very huge secret, a very supernatural secret and these secrets would form the basis for a great adventure...

* * *

It was nighttime in Karakura Town and nearly all of its citizens were fast asleep as they were preparing for the day ahead. The only one still awake was a little girl that was running through the streets. The look on her face indicated that she was running away from something and what was peculiar about this red-haired little girl was the chain in the middle of her chest.

'It's getting closer.' The girl thought as she continued to run when she suddenly tripped and fell down.

Then, out of the shadows appeared a large monster with a hole in the middle of its chest, was green-skinned and had a monstrous white mask on its face and yellow threatening eyes. It roared loudly as it approached its prey.

"P…please, please don't eat me!" The little girl begged.

"Don't worry, little girl. I'll make it quick." The monster snickered and then launched its teeth at her in order to eat her but the only thing his teeth connected with was the air as his prey had vanished.

"Hey ugly, look behind you." The voice that sounded like a young man said.

The hollow turned around to see who had intruded upon his meal and his eyes saw a orange-haired teenage boy with brown eyes wearing a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest. Strapped to his back was a large katana with a red hilt.

"You! You're one of them?" The monster asked, with a hint of fear in its voice.

"Yeah I am. What are you gonna do about it?" The young man asked in a cocky tone.

"I'LL KILL YOU THEN!" The monster roared as it then lunged toward the young man only for the latter to disappear in the blink of an eye.

"W…where did he go?" The monster asked.

"Man, you're slow and boring." The young man said and yawned to emphasize his point.

"Why you…!" The monster began to say but then a line appeared in the middle of the mask as it then split in two and the monster roared in agony as it disintegrated into nothingness.

"Too easy." The young man smirked and then walked up to the girl and then took out his sword.

"W…who are you and w…what are you going to do to me?" The girl asked, frightened.

"You don't need to know who I am, all you need to know is that I'm your friend and I'm going to send you to heaven where you can be at peace." The young man said with a serious tone.

"R…really?" The little girl asked with happiness on her face.

"Damn right. Now close your eyes and let me do the rest." The young man said and the girl did so. He then took the back of his sword and poked the girl's forehead with it and a bluish sign appeared on her forehead and suddenly, a white light engulfed as she disappeared and a black butterfly appeared in her place and flew off.

"Another job well done, now it's time for me to catch some zzz's." The young man said as he then disappeared into the night.

* * *

Ultimate Bleach

Chapter 1: The New Student

The next morning….

"Hurry up Orihime or we're gonna be late for our first day!" A young girl with spiky black hair, black eyes, and wearing the traditional Karakura High Scholl uniform for girls, which consisted of a white shirt with a red turtleneck and gray skirt and white shoes was yelling as she was waiting for her friend in front of the said friend's house. She was clearly getting frustrated with her friend being late and it was clearly evident as she was tapping her left foot.

Finally, a girl with beautiful long auburn hair, blue eyes, blue hairpins on her hair, and a rather large chest walked out of her house with her backpack in her hand.

"What took you so long, Orihime?" The black-haired girl asked, mad.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki but I was up all night watching the marathon of the Don Kanoji's Ghost Bust Show!" Orihime replied enthusiastically with her arms wailing.

"You actually watch that crap?" Tatsuki asked, sighing.

"Of course I do and it's not crap! It's the best show ever! Muhahahahahahahahaha!" Orihime replied as she then proceed to do a comedic laugh which caused Tatsuki to have a sweatdrop appear behind her head as she then smacked her forehead and sighed

"Let's just go to class already." Tatsuki said and both girls headed off.

"By the way Tatsuki, I sensed some strong spiritual presence yesterday." Orihime said.

"Oh really? Well, I did sense something last night but I didn't bother checking it out and it was probably one of those ghosts anyway." Tatsuki said.

"Maybe but it did feel different from the others." Orihime said.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, we have more important to worry about like school so let's hurry up!" Tatsuki said and then the two began to pick up the pace.

* * *

They finally get to Karakura High School and enter their classroom where everyone was chatting with each other.

"Phew, it looks like we made it on time." Tatsuki said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"HIME-SAMA!" A boy with brown medium hair, brown eyes and wearing the boys' school uniform which was nearly identical to the girls except that they wore a white male shirt and gray pants.

"Oh hey Keigo." Orihime said, greeting Keigo.

"Please, will you go out with me?" Keigo asked with stars in his eyes.

"No but thanks anyway." Orihime replied, causing Keigo to crumble to the floor like stone.

"Don't worry Keigo, you'll get her next time." A blue-haired boy with black eyes said as he attempted to reassure his best friend.

"I will get her love, even if it costs me my life!" Keigo said with a proud fist risen in the air and renewed stars in his eyes.

"That's the spirit, Keigo!" The boy said.

"When will that guy ever learn? You should really put him down, Orihime." Tatsuki said as she and Orihime both sat down in their respective seats.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS, LISTEN UP! SUMMER IS OVER AND YOU'RE BACK TO HELL with me of course." The female teacher with glasses and wearing a red shirt and beige pants said, and the fact that she said the last part with a cheerful face and smile made everyone sweatdrop.

"And to start off this year, we have a new student. GET YOUR ASS IN HERE BOY!" The teacher roared as she was looking at the door of the classroom and so did everyone in anticipation of the new student.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open by an orange-haired boy with brown eyes and wearing the boys' uniform with his shirt slightly unbuttoned, revealing another shirt, this time black.

He walked up to the teacher and grinned at her, causing her to be confused.

"What is it?" The teacher asked.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Ichigo yelled, causing the teacher to cover her ears, "Your bloody screaming nearly busted my eardrums and woke me up from a very pleasurable dream." Ichigo added on with an angry look on his face.

"S…sorry. Just please, introduce yourself to the class." The teacher asked, slightly frightened by the new student.

"Listen up because I'm only saying this once." The boy said as he faced the classroom, "The name is Kurosaki Ichigo and if you piss me off, I'll kick your ass unless you're a girl in which case the only thing I will do is fondle your tits." Ichigo said with a grin.

His statement caused everyone to whisper and sweatdrop as they did not expect such a student among them.

"Please take the seat next to the window on the last row to the right." The teacher told Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and then went to his seat and then sat down with his feet on the desk.

"Hmm you know, sitting like that is not really appropriate and is kind of annoying you know." A black haired boy with glasses said as he was sitting in front of Ichigo and thus could feel his feet touching his chair.

"You remember what I said in my introduction, that if you piss me off then I'll kick your ass, right? And you're a guy, not a girl so that rule applies for you specifically. Now, do your parents really want to go visit their child in the hospital for about three months?" Ichigo asked the boy with a glare on his face.

"I…I'll shut up now." The boy said, obviously scared.

"Thanks and by the way, you might to get a new pair of underwear because you literally just pissed on yourself." Ichigo said with a grin.

'This high school might not be so bad after all.' Ichigo began to think when his eyes suddenly laid upon Orihime and her chest, 'Definitely not bad at all.' Ichigo added with a perverted grin.

* * *

Later, it was lunch break as the students were eating and talking to each other in the classroom when suddenly, the blue-haired boy rushed into the classroom and went up to Keigo, Tatsuki and Orihime, who were sitting together and eating.

"What's up, Mizuiro?" Keigo asked as he saw his friend.

"It's about that new guy." Mizuiro answered as he then took a chair and sat next to his friends.

"Yeah, what about him?" Tatsuki asked.

"Okay, have you guys ever heard of the rumors of that middle school kid that beat up a bunch of high schoolers and send them to the hospital for two months?" Mizuiro asked.

"I heard about it but I thought they were just rumors." Tatsuki answered.

"But guess what? They're not and apparently the name of that kid is none other than the new guy, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Mizuiro said with fear in his voice and face.

"Get out! So you mean we have that monster in our class?" Keigo exclaimed, also frightened by the news.

"I still think those were rumors, right Orihime?" Tatsuki said as she turned to her best friend, only to not find the girl in her seat and instead, walking up to Ichigo.

"What is my hime doing? That monster is going to kill her!" Keigo exclaimed with his hands on each side of his head.

Ichigo was listening to music on his headphones when he suddenly felt a presence near him. He sighed and took off his headphones and turned to the direction of the presence only to see Orihime smiling at him.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Orihime and it's nice to meet you Ichigo." Orihime said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Orihime but you do realize that you pissed me off by interrupting my music session, right?" Ichigo said as he got off his seat and looked at her intensely, causing her to gulp as he continued, "And since you did piss me off and you're a girl, it means I get to do this!" Ichigo said as he then began to fondle Orihime's breasts.

"What do you think you're doing, pervert?!" Tatsuki yelled as she got his hands off Orihime, "And Orihime, don't let him touch you like that!" Tatsuki yelled at her friend before turning her head around and glaring at Ichigo.

"Sorry but I don't fondle dudes." Ichigo bluntly said which caused Tatsuki to blush angrily

"I'm a girl, you dumbass." Tatsuki screamed.

"Well sorry, but I couldn't tell from that flat chest of yours." Ichigo replied nonchalantly and quickly had to dodge a left hook from the embarrassed girl.

"I had enough, I'm outta here." Ichigo said and then took his headphones and began to head for the door.

"HEY YOU!" Keigo yelled, stopping Ichigo in his tracks and getting his attention.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked with a glare.

The glare caused Keigo to gulp but then he regained his resolve

"How dare you violate Orihime with your hands, you oaf! I don't care what the rumors say about you, I will make you pay." Keigo said boldly with fire in his eyes. However, that fire was quickly extinguished when he saw the evil look on Ichigo's face as the latter began popping his knuckles.

"Is that so? Well then, bring it on and I hope for your sake that you'll be ready to put your life on the line!" Ichigo growled with a grin.

Keigo suddenly fell to the ground and began shaking in fright.

"Ah! That's what I thought." Ichigo said smirking and then left the classroom.

"I nearly thought I was gonna die." Keigo said, trembling.

"Yeah, that guy is definitely an asshole." Tatsuki said, growling in anger.

* * *

"Damn it all. I was having such a good time fondling Orihime's breasts before those idiots crashed the party. They were so soft." Ichigo said to himself as he was walking home.

He arrived at the front of his home and then opened the door and entered his house.

"WELCOME BACK ICHIGO!" A voice yelled and then a mid-thirties man with black hair, wearing an yellow and pink Hawaiian shirt with black pants and a white coat speared toward Ichigo with a double-legged kick but Ichigo was one step of him and stepped aside with the door open, causing the father to crash outside the house.

"Nice reflexes, my son!" Ichigo's dad said as he ended up crashing into a tree.

"Dumbass." Ichigo muttered under his breath and then laid his backpack down and stretched.

"Welcome home Ichigo. I guess you and dad already had your little scuffle, huh?" A young girl with black hair wearing a black shirt with white linings, and blue shorts asked as she came downstairs along with a little girl who had beige-like colored hair, black eyes and wore a yellow dress.

"I'm glad you're home, Ichi! Now you we can all eat together!" The girl said with a smile.

"Hey Karin, Yuzu." Ichigo said as he sat down on his seat around the table when he was suddenly caught in a headlock by his father.

"Got you now, you little punk!" Ichigo's dad said with a victorious laugh.

"That's what you think, old fart!" Ichigo replied with a grin as he then freed himself from the headlock and punched his dad into the wall with a left hook.

"That's it, I'm going upstairs. Yuzu, can you save me a plate, I'll eat later." Ichigo said as he headed upstairs.

"A dinner ruined by dad once again." Yuzu said with rivers of tears coming from her eyes.

"What do you expect from a man with the mentality of a two year-old." Karin said.

"Don't be so harsh now Karin. Remember, your brother is a Soul Reaper and he needs all the training he can get, even in a place like this." Ichigo's dad said with a proud smile.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're still an immature old man who is past his prime." Karin said bluntly.

"Why do you have to be so cold to me?" Ichigo's dad asked as he was in a corner now, depressed.

"Because it's fun!" Karin answered with a grin.

* * *

In the sky at night, there was a young man who wore a blue suit with a white shirt underneath, blue pants and had brown hair black eyes. He was floating over a house and was looking at the window and the house that he was floating over was Orihime's house as he was watching her watch TV.

"Little sister…" The young man whispered with a smile.

Suddenly he turned and gasped as he saw a grayish monster appear out of nowhere, similar to the one Ichigo fought a couple of days ago.

"W…what are you?" The young man asked.

"Just a certain hollow who is going to need your body to play around with for a while!" The hollow said and then pounced on the terrified man.

* * *

"This place is filled with bad spirits! Hohohohohohoho!" Orihime said as she did the infamous laugh from her favorite, Don Kanoji's Ghost Bust show. She was now dressed with a black shirt that had the sayings, 'This place is filled with bad spirits' in white and she wore a yellow dress and sky blue sandals.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she went to pick it up

"Hello? Hey Tatsuki! You wanna come over? Sure, no problem!" Orihime said happily as she then hung the phone down when suddenly, her doorbell rung.

'I wonder who it could be? It couldn't be Tatsuki since she just called me.' Orihime thought as she walked up to answer the door. When she went to look at the hole to see who it was, her eyes widened and she gasped in shock. She then slowly opened the door and the person behind the door was the young man that was attacked by the hollow.

"It' so nice to see you after all those years, Orihime." The young man said smiling.

"It…it can't be…big brother." Orihime said, shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo was listening to some music on his headphones when he suddenly took them off and got off his bed. He then looked out the window and grinned,

"Looks like there's gonna be some fun tonight." Ichigo said with a grin.

* * *

"But big brother…you're dead so how can…" Orihime began to say

"I'm a ghost now Orihime, a spirit and I wanted to see you again, even if it is for a little while." Orihime's brother said.

"W…well if that is what you want, then come in." Orihime said as she invited her brother in and closed the door.

"It seems that you've been able to take care of yourself ever since I have been gone." He said.

"Yes I have, but Tatsuki has also been able to help me out as well. So big brother, how does it feel to be a spirit?" Orihime asked as the two sat down around the table in the living room.

"Well, it's not too bad though it is lonely. Why, do you wanna find out?" Her brother asked, causing her to gulp. He then laughed as he saw her reaction and he then smiled, "I'm just joking with you, little sister. But listen closely, I need to warn you of something." Her brother said as his face turned serious.

"What is it, big brother?" Orihime asked.

"There is an evil person called a Soul Reaper. He wears a black robe with a large katana and loves to hunt ghosts like me and destroy us ruthlessly. He won't allow us to go to heaven at all and that is why I came here so I could hopefully find a safe place to hide. Please Orihime, you have to protect me!" Her brother begged her as he grabbed onto her shirt.

"Big brother!" Orihime exclaimed as it saddened her to what was happening to him.

"How cute, trying to run to his little sister for help. And by the way, I just don't have a large katana, I look cool as well, asshole!" A voice said and the two siblings turned and saw Ichigo leaning on the wall.

"I…Ichigo!" Orihime gasped.

"Figures you can see me since you can see that thing over there pretending to be your brother." Ichigo said.

"W…what are you talking about?" Orihime asked as she looked at her brother, who was trembling in fear.

"What I'm saying is that a hollow, a monster that eats souls, has taken over your brother and is trying to trick you Orihime." Ichigo explained.

"Liar! It's all lies, Orihime! He's just trying to say that so that he can kill me and then you." Her brother exclaimed.

"Is…is it true Ichigo?" Orihime asked as she walked up to him.

"Stand aside, Orihime. You're a cute girl so I don't want to hurt you so stand aside." Ichigo said, glaring.

"I won't until you give me answer!" Orihime said with a determined look on her face

* * *

"Man, I am so late. I hope Orihime doesn't get angry at….!" Tatsuki began to say as she walking toward Orihime's house with a white vest, yellow shirt and gray jeans when she suddenly felt immense pressuring her

"W…what's going on?" Tatsuki asked as she breathing very hard.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU TO STAND ASIDE, ORIHIME!" Ichigo yelled at Orihime as the house was under a massive presence.

'I…I can barely breathe.' Orihime thought.

'This guy's spiritual pressure is unreal!' Orihime's brother thought.

Orihime was being so overwhelmed that she fell down to the floor as she was breathing very hard.

"Now, to take care of business." Ichigo said as he took out his katana when he stopped in his tracks as Orihime's brother began to laugh.

"What's so funny, asshole?" Ichigo asked.

"Go ahead and swing that sword all you want, Soul Reaper! But let me let you in on a little secret: If you use your sword to try and cut me, the only thing you'll cut is that girl's brother' s soul and thus kill him because you see, I can hide inside any soul thanks to my ability and use them as a shield! So go ahead and slash me all you want but the only person who will suffer is him!" The hollow inside Orihime's brother said as he explained his ability.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? Who said anything about slashing him?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean?" The hollow asked.

"This is what I mean." Ichigo said and then poked the forehead of Orihime's brother with the hilt of his katana and then a kanji appeared on it like it did for the little girl and suddenly, the hollow and the young man separated from each other and thus freeing the young man.

"Big brother." Orihime said as she slowly got back up.

"Thank you for freeing me, Soul Reaper. I'm in your gratitude." Orihime's brother said.

"No problem, dude." Ichigo grinned.

"And Orihime," He began to say as he turned to look at his sister, "Take care of yourself and know I will always be watching like I have been." He said with a smile.

"Good-bye and have a nice day, big brother." Orihime said with tears coming out of her eyes.

Her brother smiled as he then disappeared in a bluish light.

"Don't worry about your brother, he is in a better place now." Ichigo said to Orihime.

"T..thank you so much, Ichigo." Orihime said, smiling

"Now, to take care of this piece of shit right here." Ichigo said as he grinned evilly at the hollow.

"H…How did you do that?" The hollow asked in disbelief.

"I was able to do so because you told me your ability, dumbass. All I had to then was use Konso on the body and since you guys were still separate beings, the Konso was able to separate you both and…" Ichigo was then interrupted when he was punched in the face by the hollow's left straight.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime screamed as she saw the orange-haired Soul Reaper sent flying across her house.

"Orihime! Are you al…?" Tatsuki began to say but then her eyes laid on the hollow and she began to tremble in fear, "W…what is that thing?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm going to enjoy your girls first and then take care of that Soul Reaper bastard!" The hollow said he chuckled.

"Soul Reaper? What is he talking about Orihime and what is it?" Tatsuki asked her best friend as she ran up close to her.

"I…I don't know but Ichigo...!" Orihime replied.

"Ichigo? What are you talking about?" Tatsuki asked.

Suddenly, the hollow was knocked through the wall and out of the house by Ichigo's right foot to the head.

"I…Ichigo? What are you doing her and why are you dressed like this?" Tatsuki asked as she was totally confused by the whole situation.

"Hey tomboy." Ichigo said bluntly, causing Tatsuki to punch him in the face

"Asshole." Tatsuki growled.

"Geez, someone here doesn't have a sense of humor." Ichigo sighed as he fixed himself up, "Look, not only am I a student but also a Soul Reaper, a being that sends spirits to the afterlife and also hunt down creatures like this piece of crap outside. That thing is a hollow and it eats other souls. So yeah, that's all there is to it so if you will excuse me, I have some hollow ass to kick." Ichigo said after he finished explaining everything and he then headed outside to meet the hollow who was on the ground.

"Didn't run away? I'm impressed." Ichigo said with a cocky tone.

"Don't be cocky!" The hollow said and then rushed toward Ichigo at high speed and began to throw punches after punches at the young Soul Reaper but the latter kept dodging effortlessly and even started to yawn as he dodged them. He then jumped out of the way as the last punch came and he ended up landing 5 meters behind the hollow.

"Wow, Ichigo is so incredible. He's fighting that monster like it was nothing." Orihime exclaimed in surprise.

"Y…Yeah." Tatsuki said as she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, time for me to end this little party." Ichigo said and then smirked as he took out his katana and gripped it with both hands and then pointed it forward and grinned, "Cut through the moon, Zangetsu!" Ichigo roared and then his sword was surrounded by a bluish light and then turned into an oversized cleaver blade without a hilt or guard. It has a makeshift handle formed by some cloth wrapped around the tang

W…what is that?" The hollow asked.

"Nothing for you to know. Now…" Ichigo said as he then lifted his sword up with his right hand and then spiritual energy surrounded him and his sword,

"EAT THIS! GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo yelled as he then swung his sword down and a massive wave of energy headed toward the hollow and the hollow was instantly destroyed by the blast.

'That Ichigo…he's more than what the rumors say.' Tatsuki thought in awe.

* * *

Name: Kurosaki Ichigo

Occupation Student and…SOUL REAPER!

Prepare to eat some hell, hollows!

To Be Continued…

* * *

AN: Now, the inspiration for this fanfic came when I read about Ultimate Spider-Man and Ultimate X-Men and how thse two comics were basically retellings of the original stories with massive changes to characters and events and I was wondering if I could do the same for Bleach. So I started to brainstorm on it and next thing you know, I have like five pages of notes on how to do it so I decided to get started by writing the first chapter and as you can see, there are massive changes.

Ichigo is more of a smart-ass and less of a douche, plus he is quite laid-back and perverted. Also, he has been a Soul Reaper for quite a while and did not receive his powers from Rukia and his zanpunkto, Zangetsu is not a full-released zanpunkto anymore and even has a command phrase for the shikai. Also, Ichigo wears his bankai uniform as his original soul reaper uniform and finally, his family knows about his powers. He also able to use his spiritual pressure like the captains can.

Both Orihime and Tatsuki can see and sense hollows and ghosts and Tatsuki was never childhood friends with Ichigo

Keigo will still be comic-relief but he is in love with Orihime and sees Ichigo as a rival to Orihime's heart and Mizuiro is the typical faithful sidekick.

So as you can see, I did make some drastic changes and those are just the tip of the iceberg so hopefully you enjoy it and encourage me as well.

Up next is Chad and the Grand Fisher and you will just have to wait to see how this one goes down because it will be very different from the original.


	2. The Grand Fisher Part 1

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and it seems that it was not such a bad idea so far!**

It was a rainy night in Karakura Town and a young girl with red medium hair, purple eyes, red glasses, and wearing a pink shirt with a black skirt and white shoes was walking near the riverbank. By the look of her face and her actions, it seemed as if she was looking or waiting for someone since she constantly looked around.

"Mother…you said you were going to meet me here." The young girl said to herself as she continued to look around and she started to become sad but then when she heard someone say,

"I'm over here, sweetheart." A voice said and the girl's face lighted up as she ran toward the direction of the voice and then saw a white-haired beautiful woman wearing a white shirt and pink pants sitting near the river.

"M…Mother! Is…is it really you mother?" The young girl asked with tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Yes it is honey." The mother smiled.

The young girl ran to her mother like a child in an amusement park and she hugged her with all her strength as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart, mommy is here now." The girl's mother said with a warm smile.

"I missed you so much mother. It's been so lonely without you." The girl said, smiling.

"I'm sorry that you felt like that but I promise you I will never leave your side ever again."

"You promise?" The girl asked with hope in her eyes.

"I promise sweetheart." The mother said, followed by a nod and then she hugged her daughter.

But suddenly, the girl felt that something was wrong as her mother's hug was beginning to crush her and that she could not budge out of it no matter how hard she tried to do so.

"W…what are you doing, mother? You're crushing me!" The girl cried out in pain.

"I told you before that I am **never **letting you go honey." The mother replied.

The girl continued to struggle when she felt a presence behind and she turned her head to see who it was and she then screamed in fright.

* * *

Ultimate Bleach Ch 2: The Grand Fisher Part 1

* * *

In the classroom in Karakura High School, Ichigo was listening to music with his headphones, his head bobbing and his feet on his desk while everyone was chatting to each other when he suddenly saw Orihime in front of him. He started to grin as he saw his favorite fondling machine but then saw in her hands a huge list that easily reached the floor and the grin on his face was wiped away and his eyes widen in shock.

"What the fuck is this? Why are you walking with such a huge list?" Ichigo asked Orihime with a confused look on his face.

"It's a list of questions I want to ask you!" Orihime answered cheerfully as she then put the list in front of Ichigo's face for the latter to see the questions more clearly.

"And what are these questions about?" Ichigo asked, still confused.

"About your life as a Soul Reaper!" Orihime answered, causing Ichigo to sweatdrop.

"You've got to be joking and besides, why on earth would you be walking with a list of questions about the life of a Soul Reaper? That makes no sense at all." Ichigo ranted.

"Logic doesn't work with her when it comes to things like this." Tatsuki said as she overheard Ichigo ranting, "Orihime is a huge fan of the supernatural and paranormal and will stop at nothing to uncover everything about them and plus, she has over 300 books about ghosts." Tatsuki said, explaining her friend's attitude to the orange-haired Soul Reaper.

"And since this is my first time ever hearing about a Soul Reaper, millions of questions came popping to my head like for example; 'How does one become a Soul Reaper?' or 'Do you work in a Soul Reaper Organization' or 'Or why do you wear ancient Japanese uniforms with a huge sword' and so on and I really wanted to ask you those questions." Orihime explained to Ichigo as she was showing her supernatural enthusiasm.

"Alright I will," Ichigo said sighing in defeat as he knew that there was no convincing her, "But only if you let me fondle your boobs." Ichigo said bluntly as he pointed to Orihime's chest.

Orihime looked down at her chest and then looked back up at Ichigo and nodded,

"Okay." Orihime bluntly said, causing both Tatsuki and Ichigo to gasp for totally different reasons.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled, shaking her head at her friend's naïve and thoughtless attitude.

"Excellent." Ichigo said with a perverted look on his face, licking his lips and getting his hands ready as he was about to fondle Orihime's breasts when he was headlocked by Tatsuki from behind as the girl stopped him from fondling Orihime.

"What are you doing? She said I could touch them!" Ichigo said as he tried to free himself.

"And I'm not going to let you do it!" Tatsuki replied as she tried to stop him.

They continued to struggle against each other when the teacher finally arrived in the classroom, causing everyone to take their seats as they waited for the teacher to start the lessons,

"Class, I want to have your attention for two announcements." The teacher said and then coughed and continued, "The first announcement is that Honsou Chizuru was found murdered near the Shongai Riverbank last night." The teacher said sadly and everyone gasped, as they could not believe that one of their classmates was murdered.

"Who's this Chizuru chick?" Ichigo whispered to Tatsuki's right ear as he was confused.

"She was a member of our class but for some reason, she did not show up last week at all, which is unusual considering she's always here." Tatsuki whispered back to him as she answered his question

"The funeral will be Friday if anyone wants to attend." The teacher said, finishing off the announcement as she then coughed before continuing, "Now, the other announcement is that we have another new student." The teacher said with a more cheerful disposition.

Everyone then gasped as a very tall, easily taller than everyone in the class, brown-skinned man with brown hair, wearing the school uniform and a golden cross as he entered the classroom. His overall build easily led to murmurs around the classroom from some of the students.

"My name is Sado Yasutora though you can call me Chad. It is really an honor to meet you all." Chad said as he introduced himself to the class before seating to where the teacher instructed him.

* * *

"This town….it's filled with a large quantity of spiritual energy. Could it be here?' Chad was thinking as he was sitting on top of the rooftop of the school during lunch break. From where he was, he was getting a good view of Karakura Town in its fullest.

Suddenly, he heard the door leading to the rooftop open up and saw that it was Ichigo coming out of it, exhausted.

"Man, I'm finally able to lose her. I can't take those questions anymore, even if she did let me fondle those breasts of hers." Ichigo said, exhausted and out breath.

He closed the door and then leaned on it and breathed a sigh of relief. He then saw Chad and started to walk up to him,

"Hey, you're Chad right?" Ichigo said.

"Yes and you are?" Chad asked.

"The name's Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said grinning as the two shook hands before Ichigo sat down next to Chad, "So, why are you here all alone? Shouldn't you be trying to mingle in order to know your classmates more?" Ichigo asked with a grin.

"I should be doing what you told me but I prefer being by myself. Besides, the view of the city from here is quite beautiful and being here also helps me recollect my thoughts." Chad explained to Ichigo who shrugged, "Besides, why are you here?" Chad asked.

"Maybe the same reason as you perhaps." Ichigo said, answering the question, "By the way, your Japanese seems to have a foreign accent. Where are you from?" Ichigo asked.

"I was born here to a Japanese mother and Mexican father but after my mother died, my father moved with me back to Mexico and hence why I have a Spanish accent." Chad explained.

"I see, that explains a lot. So, do…" Ichigo began to say but then an inhuman roar was heard which caught Ichigo's attention, causing him to stand up and look around.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Chad asked as he was startled by the sudden change in his friend's attitude.

"Sorry but I gotta go. See ya." Ichigo said, waving good-bye to Chad as he then ran back to the rooftop door and entered through there.

"That…was strange." Chad said, still a bit startled by everything that has been happening. He then turned his head back to the view of the city and he then frowned.

* * *

In Karakura Park, about 30 meters from the school, there was chaos all over as an invisible force was destroying swings and trees around the park, causing everyone to run away in fear. A young boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a green shirt and blue shorts, was running around with a chain on its chest being currently chased by a large orange-skinned hollow with a bull-like white mask and red eyes. The hollow was about to bite on the boy when the boy suddenly disappeared from his view. The hollow looked around for the boy and found him standing about ten meters to his left, in the hands of Ichigo.

"Seriously, you hollows have horrible dinner schedules. I'm supposed to be at school right now, not kicking your ass." Ichigo said, sighing and shaking his head. He then dropped the boy who then ran away.

"Damn you, Soul Reaper." The hollow roared, angry at the interference.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off." Ichigo said with a mock tone of regret before smirking at the hollow, "How about I make it up to you with my blade!" Ichigo said.

Ichigo then jumped up and slashed the hollow in half, instantly. Ichigo smirked as the hollow fell down and he turned around in order to start walking back to school when he suddenly felt that something was wrong. He turned around and his feeling of doubt was confirmed as each half of the hollow turned into a full version of the hollow he had just slashed.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked, shocked at the turns of events.

"Surprised, aren't you Soul Reaper? My ability allows me to split myself into two every time I get slashed, thus making me invulnerable to your zanpunkto." The hollow explained before laughing in triumph.

"Is that so? Well then, I'll just have to…" Ichigo began to say with a dark smirk when suddenly, both hollows were knocked back by some unseen force.

Ichigo turned to where that force came from and he gasped as he saw that it was none other than Chad that was standing there with his right arm looking like an armor which was colored black with a red stripe going down the center and two white stripes surrounding it.

"C…Chad?" Ichigo stammered out, still in shock.

Chad turned to where his name was called out form and saw Ichigo and was equally stunned at seeing his new friend fighting a hollow

"I…Ichigo!" Chad stammered out but then he quickly regained his composure as he saw the hollows recovering from his attack and standing back up, "I'll explain everything later Ichigo but right now!" Chad said

Suddenly, his left arm turned into the same form as his right arm except it was red and white and was more streamlined and also a spike protruded from the shoulder and two more extended over his chest. Chad then rushed at both hollows and both flanges on each arm opened up.

"Gemelo El Directo (Twin Giant Strike)!" Chad yelled out and then punched the hollows in the gut with both arms and then both hollows roared in pain before falling to the ground and then disintegrating away.

"Woah." Ichigo whistled as he walked up to Chad.

"I guess there is a need for explanations here, huh?" Chad asked, scratching the back of his head with his right arm.

"Damn right but I guess I'll go first," Ichigo said with a grin before coughing, "I'm what is known as a Soul Reaper and my job is to protect souls from hollows, monsters that eat souls." Ichigo said as he revealed his secret.

"From my Japanese side of the family, they used to fight hollows by using spiritual energy to modify themselves but unfortunately, I'm the last of my clan. However, I'm here for something more specific." Chad said as he revealed his secret.

"What would that be?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later but right now, we have to get back to school before we miss class." Chad said as he pointed to the time on his clock

"Oh crap, you're right." Ichigo said, gasping, "Look, why don't you come to my house so we can talk about this okay?" Ichigo asked after regaining his composure.

"Sure." Chad replied with a nod.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, we see Ichigo and Chad walk from school and to Ichigo's house. Ichigo opened the door of his house and Chad followed him inside. Inside the house were Karin and Yuzu who were both working on their homeworks. They heard the door open and looked up to see their older brother with another person walking inside

"Hey Ichigo, who's the friend?" Karin asked.

"His name is Chad and he's from a clan that fights hollows like me." Ichigo said as he sat down on a chair.

"Are you sure it's alright telling them my secret?" Chad whispered to Ichigo.

"Of course it is. These guys already know my secret as well and even help me out from time to time." Ichigo said, grinning.

Chad nodded and then sat down next to Ichigo while the latter was looking around for his father but did not see him at all.

"Hey Karin, where's dad? I don't see him anywhere." Ichigo asked.

"He said that he was going to stay late at the hospital." Karin replied.

"I see." Ichigo said, nodding, before he turned to face Chad, "So okay Chad, what were you going to tell me?" Ichigo asked.

"It's been a few weeks since it started but for a while, I have been chasing this hollow around Mexico and now here. The few times I faced it face to face, it told me that it was named Grand Fisher. According to what I know, it's been able to mask its spiritual pressure and that it also loves to attack near riverbanks." Chad explained.

"Wait, did you just say riverbanks?" Ichigo asked as Chad's last sentence got his attentions.

"Yes, I did. Usually, I have been able to pick up faint spiritual pressure from riverbanks. Why do you ask?" Chad asked after answering Ichigo's question.

"It's because that girl, Chizuru, she was apparently murdered near a riverbank." Ichigo answered.

"And you believe that the one responsible for it was the Grand Fisher?" Chad asked.

"It's possible but I'm not so sure. The best thing to do is visit Urahara tomorrow during lunch break." Ichigo said to Chad after pondering on the next course of action

"Who is this Urahara you're speaking of? Is he another friend?" Chad asked.

"Yeah he is and he knows a lot about hollows. He should be able to help us with this Gtand Fisher." Ichigo said before turning to look at his sisters, "You guys be careful by the way. I don't want that hollow to come after you alright?" Ichigo said to his sisters with a warming tone.

"No problem, Ichi." Karin replied in understanding and Yuzu nodded.

* * *

Chad left the house and everything went as usual in the Kurosaki House. Evening turned into night and then everyone was asleep in their beds.

Yuzu was sleeping peacefully when she suddenly was awakened by a knock on her window. She rose from her bed and turned to her eyes to the window to see who or what is was when she suddenly gasped and her eyes widened in utter shock.

"M…Mother?" Yuzu stammered in shock.

To Be Continued…

**AN**: **Yuzu is targeted? I believe it was a nice ending point for Part 1 and you will have to stay tuned for Part 2 to see what happens to Yuzu. Continue to read and review since it helps me going for the chapters and also makes me feel appreciated**.


End file.
